The Untold Truth
by Maid-Sama
Summary: After Ming Ming finds the two people who accept her and love her just as she is,Brooklyn confesses his actions, worlds come spiraling apart and Frienships are broken. Will true love stay strong through such tough Trials? Sequel to Three Way Tie.KaixMing
1. Brooklyn's Watching

**A/N:** hello! _**Kira**_ here making my own sequel to _Lamanths' Three Way Tie_, of course with the permission of _Lamanth_ herself! You'll have to excuse my spelling and gramar because my free trial of Microsoft Word 2007 is over. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade G Revolution or its characters...or Beyblade the series at all! Not even the characters sadly enough.I proudly admit I am a huge Ming-Ming fan. Also this is the first time I've wrote a Lemon story. I'll try my best to make it hot and steamy. Anyway all I own is the story idea and the events. But the main story plot belongs to **Lamanth. Please Read Lamanths' Three Way Tie before reading this.**

**Ming:** So this a sequel to that story you read. _Three Way Tie_?

Kira: Of course.i ship nothing more than _KaixReixMingMing_ pairing.

**Ming:** i like that pairing as well.

Kira: Well duh! it was straight up sexy! anyway~now to the story!!

* * *

**Chaper 1: Brooklyn's Watching**

After the wonderful confession of her two new lovers she couldn't help but to hold a content smile on her lips as her mind played back to their words and even thier actions. To have been so alone and feeling so dejected this was a new feeling to her that she enjoyed and could not risk loosing. no not after all that had happened. Not after telling Brooklyn off. The old life of Ming Ming Love was gone and now here was the new.

The smile that continued to show off on her glossly lips shined in the light as she mouthed the words to her newest song. Though she was no longer the official Mascot of BEGA corperations she was still the pop diva sensation in japan. She had even gone world wide with her premire in France. Being a half french japanese girl, of course she would premire in the country where she all began. Besides it was in mermory of her beloved mother, Genieveve or 'Eve' Love.

Her humming continued as her brand new cyan pumps clicked against the pavement. Suddenly the clicking came to a stop. A blue and white camisole sat on a maniquin in her favorite boutique. her warm hands felt the coolness of the window glass. The first thing that came into her mind was the fact Kai and Rei would like it on her. She smiled lightly, before reaching down to her seafoam blue purse.

"Hey~ Is that you Ming?" A distant voice asked as it closened to her. The females long midnight blue hair swung low below her shoulders even though it was up in a high pony tail. Her yellowish gold orbs gleamed in the light as she quickened her pace. "Ming!"

Quickly turning around she placed a sweet smile on her lips. Who else could greet her such a way but Mariam? "Hey" She said, slowly resting her back against the window covering up the revealing camisole in the french boutique. "Whats poppin'?" she asked her friend casually.

"Well nothing much actually. I mean... i was just out shopping with the Saint Sheilds. You know groceries and such. ugh its so boring. and to think i have to put up with Ozuma's crappy attitude." she said sighing heavily. Just because things looked well when the team was out together in public didn't mean it was all peachy at their team home. "Ming, Lets hang out sometime..."

"Yeah we should. You know, get away from the bossy dumbasses on our teams" she said with a nod still persistant to not let Mariam see the top she eagerly wanted. Because knowing mariam, she'd ask a million and one questons as to why and or who that shirt was meant to impress. And being a truthful friend she wasn't going to lie about it. It was just because she knew mariam had a thing for kai and didn't want to break her heart.

"So even the popular Ming has problems on her team too?" she questioned placing a hand on her hips and grinning. Life was never perfect in paradise. Mariam's expression changed suddenly as she spotted someone out the corner of her eye. She turned it abit to try to get a better look a who it was when ming began to speak.

"Of course! Brooklyn is such a bitch to me. telling me what and what i'm not capable of. he doesn't even take the time out to get to know me. All he knows is the sugary sweet me! He only sees me as the used to be Mascot. I don't think he even thinks i'm capable of Beyblading at a pro level. Which i can. Mariam, You wont even believe what nonsense he puts me through. And for no reason! I even tried to get Coach Hiro to help bail me out but he lets brooklyn do whatever the fuck he wants to do! And i bet its only because he's getting laid by-" Ming ming opened her eyes to see if mariam was still there and listening to her angry rant. All the did see was a shocked expression on her face as she stared at the third person before them. MingMing's jaw dropped in uttter shock. Brooklyn had been standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared angrily at MingMing.

Biting her bottom lip ming forced a light smile, maybe there was still a way out of this, though it didn't seem likely. She tried to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. "Ahahaha...Hey there Brooklyn, uh whats got you out and about today?" She said cutely her loli form putting forth her cutest smile and most innocent stance. No way had Brooklyn been there the whole time. Well at least she hoped not.

Brooklyn frowned, not quite pleased with her innocent expression and cutesie smile. He stepped towards her slowly but his anger clearly showed in each step he took. Mariam had kept her still shocked stance and expression as before as he walked by her and to Ming. Mariam was admittenly afraid of Brooklyn and feared all of his abilites. Ever since the final match with Tyson, mariam had a new out look on his cool and calm demeanor. He was a bomb waiting to explode. And he was about to do so on Ming.

Stepping back from where she stood she saw that he was really pissed off with her. Ming ming let out a small 'eep' as Brooklyn reached a hand out before him and grabbed the strap of her Missy Bleu Duel camisole. Ming looked at where his hand forcibly grabbed her, up his arm, and to his face. She had a scared expression on her visage now. Never before had Brooklyn showed so much anger at her. As Brooklyn lifted his left hand slowly bringing it up to slap her flawless bronze skin another hand grabbed it and held him back. Ming looked over to see who her rescuer was and blushed at the sights. Her still glossly and alluring lips mouthed out their names, for she had gone speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I really hope i made Brooklyn out to be the same as in _Lamanths Story: Three Way Tie_. Its a good story and i hope you all like it! Thanks so Much Lamanth for letting me write a sequel!! Please R&R. It'd mean alot to me.


	2. A Broken Fuse

**A/N:** Hi Kira again!, Thanks for reading chapter 1 of _The Untold Truth_! I know it was a bit short but i think it was a good start! Well i'll Let the Beyblade characters themselves do the Disclaimer. Ah before i forget. I am now posting my mood, currently and so on before each chapter. So you can see what i was thinking or was inspired by for each chapter i write!

**Mood:** Awesome. I'm an enchanted princess.  
**Currently:** Thinking of what to put in chapter 2!  
**Listening to:** Love, Sex, and Magic  
**Eating:** Skittles  
**Thinking:** _"C'est Marrante!"_

**Ming:** Kira does not own any of the Beyblade series or the main plot for this story.

**Kai:** The main plot was all thanks to Lamanth and her story Three Way Tie.

**Rei:** We Hope you like this chapter and Review

Kira: All i do own is my Venus, Dranzer, Drigger, and Draciel Beyblades.

**Everyone**: Thanks for reading: _The Untold Truth!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Broken Fuse.**

Her Frightened expression slowly faded as her eyes glanced up at the figures that had rescued her. She slowly mouthed out their names, her voice completely gone from shock. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced back at the silenced Brooklyn, who stared at her with never ending hate. The scowl on his lips quivered lightly as he held in all his anger.

Being held back by the strong and much hated russian didn't help his growing anger either. The tight grip that the russian male had on his arm held him back and stopped him from outright slapping the blue haired diva. Her amber orbs were filled with fear though her expression no longer did. The fact that Kai was there comforted her, but she couldn't help that her body was still shivering out of fear. This was a Brooklyn she had never herself, encountered before. Ming-Ming's heart was still pounding in her chest; her back was pressed closely against the store glass window.

She wondered what Brooklyn had been thinking the moment Kai had stopped his arm in mid-slap. Ming-Ming jumped at the slightest movement he made, even when he bent his head down to look towards the pavement. His admittingly lovely orange locks covered his brow and she could no longer look into his spiteful eyes. Her chest moved rythmically in sync with her quickened breathe. If Kai hadn't have stopped him when he did; who knew what would have happened to her.

Mariam still standing there paused with her shocked expression slowly turned to face the situation before her. She saw the strong russian male grasping Brooklyns' arm tightly, obviously over powering him. Concerned about her friend, Mariam got the guts needed to rush towards her and pull her out of the little blockade Brooklyn had her in. She gently stroked her hair trying to calm Ming-Ming down. Pulling her into a hug she looked at Brooklyn; his lips putting forth a small smirk. There was more than one way to get back at Ming-Ming for what she had said about him so carelessly to Mariam. Still holding Ming-Ming close and protectively she saw Kai let go of Brooklyns' arm; placing his own down by his side.

The person standing ever so quietly by his side parted his lips to speak up and break such a tense and hateful atmosphere. His raven black hair swayed lightly in the oncoming breeze. "Brooklyn. you need to think twice about your actions...Exspecially in public." He said cooly, being aloof with his motives to protect Ming-Ming and their three way relationship. "Your going to make the Justice Five look bad handling whatever went on in the way you did. And as the new captain of the team, thats not the type of outlook you want people to have...do you?" He said snickering a bit, hitting Brooklyn with a low mental blow to the stomach.

Hearing the voice of one of her lovers she snapped out of the little frenzied daze she was in and hurriedly spun around in the direction it came from. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rei lazily leaning against the boutique's brick wall. Kai stood right by his side and stared at brooklyn, slightly angered that he would even attempt or think to hit Ming-Ming. Looking up from Brooklyn, his attention went straight to Ming-Ming. She gave a heartfelt smile, and knew she would have to better thank him for what he did later on when Mariam wasn't around.

Mariam, not knowing about their relationship, glanced at Kai, in hopes he was looking at her when he gave a small grin that had soon faded into his usual expression. A light blush filled her cheeks and she turned away. Ming-Ming looked over at her in slight disbelief but smiled kindly at her friend. Even she had to admit that Kai's smile made her blush too. She looked over once again at Kai and Rei as they approached her, then down at the ground thinking about how Mariam would take her confession about them, and even about how much longer she could keep avoiding the subject of Kai and Rei when she was with Mariam.

Kai placed his right hand on Ming-Ming's left shoulder while Rei placed his on her other side. Rei gave her a calm and caring smile while kai of course kept his usual expression, but nevertheless was it adorable and one of the reasons she found him so attractive. Looking up at him, Her eyes skimmed over Kai's body from head to toe. His two toned hair was messy from the breeze, his short sleeved shirt showed off the muscles on his arms and his sexy pale tan skin and then up into his gorgeous maroon orbs with her honey amber ones; he took a deep breathe and sighed. "Are you alright MinMin?" He asked using the cute nickname he and Rei had given her. His normal stoic expression was now a serious one.

"Y-yes I'm fine" She said slightly stuttering. The sincere look of concern in his eyes made her heart flutter. Though Kai never seemed like the one ask such a thing and genuinely mean it, she was sure he did when he asked her. Rei nodded, glad to see that she was fine and unharmed by Brooklyn.

"Well...we should leave you girls alone now" Rei said taking his hand from her shoulder and stepping back from her. "Come on Kai" He said gingerly. Turning his back to her and walking away. Kai took a lock of her sky blue hair into his hands, feeling its softness as if fell through his fingers. A light blush shown on her cheeks from his coy display of affection towards her. Turning he took a step away from her and began down the sidewalk after Rei.

She yet again bit her bottom lip, fighting with her self if she should let them go or not. surely they wouldn't leave after saving her like that for no reason. As she stood there watching their retreating backs, Mariam had recovered from blushing and looked suprised to see them walking away. She looked over at Ming-Ming who was hestitating to speak or not.

"Hey Ming, Why are they leaving?" She asked as she glanced back at them. Ming-Ming shook her head, as if telling Mariam she didn't know why either. But why would they stay? There really was no reason for such a thing, but she wondered what it could have been.

"K-Kai!" she shouted placing her right hand across her chest and her left across that. Kai stopped walking when she called out to him, as did Rei. Turning around and looking at her cute puzzled expression he already knew just exactly what she had been thinking and wondering about. Where had they came from and what were they upto...

"Rei and I were out at the music store up the street from here" He annouced tilting his head in the direction of the shore. Her eyes followed the direction kai pointed at up the street and across it at the Music and CD store. She then understood how they knew where she was at and what trouble she was in. Kai didn't feel like keeping Rei waiting so as soon as he saw her expression of understanding he turned around and headed up the street and across it to the store Rei was waiting for him at. Walking upto Rei; he saw that Rei had picked out a CD that had caught his fancy and was being coerced into listen to it. Gazing at Kai shaking his head and refusing to listen to the CD of Rei's choice, Ming-Ming saw how Rei slipped an arm around Kai's waist and leaned his body close to his. A smile was playing on his lips as he spoke, but from the distance Ming-Ming couldn't make out what he was saying.

Mariam who was tired of being ignored long enough coughed and caught her attention. Ming-Ming looked at her friend and gave an appologetic smile as they turned to walk down the street. Mariam's tan wedged sandals and her orange and red mini skirt recieved compliments from the well fashion organized Ming-Ming. "I love how you kept your team coulours in your casual day ensemble. its really cute-" She said getting cut off by the sound on glass breaking. She froze where she was, slowly turning around. Thats right. Brooklyn was still there and still quite pissed off.

His fist had glass stuck in it with various cuts spilling blood down his arm. Ming-Ming's suprised expression quickly changed into a panicked state when she had seen. He grinned and laughed like the maniac every one thought he was. Obviously he had cracked. The fact he held in his anger and was stopped by his most disliked person caused him to blow a fuse. The people in stores crowded outside when the shatter echoed throughout the shops. They stared in disbelief at the orange haired blader. Mariam who was just as panicked as Ming-Ming grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the street. "Lets go Ming" she said making her way throughout the crowd disappearing from Brooklyns' sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey Kira again. So i was really unsure about how chapter 2 should go. haha ^^;; But i think this was a good continueing of chapter 1. Don't you? I felt like i added more detail but i'm not sure. I'll probably re-do this chapter later but i felt like i should post it up so i can get into posting chapters normally and timely. So i wont take months to post them, like i do with my other storries. Thank you for reading chapter 2! Also if you haven't noticed. i Kinda write as my mind tells me. I think i'll prewrite chapter 3 tonight so i wont have trouble typing tomorrow.

**Kai:** So i was the hero in this chapter?

Kira: Pretty much. Don't you like it?

**Kai:** its nothing to complain about i guess.

**Rei:** You were really cool Kai.

**Ming:** Mhm. Thanks for saving me.

**Kai:** hn...

Kira: aww don't be bashful!

**Everyone:** Please **R&R**!!!


End file.
